stellarus_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Game 0
Game 0 refers to a short but devastating game which took place on 9/18/2017, intended to be the real "Game 1". During the course of this game, several things were learned about the AI behavior of designed factions, including unforeseen personalities which went against original intentions. While Game 0 lasted only 77 years, it proved that the player nation of that game (Petchike Confederacy) was more than capable of handling itself in the galaxy. Game 0 ended rather suddenly when the Petchike-Board war began, lasting from 2267 to 2277. During this war the Petchike were able to subdue the School Board up until the conquest of The Womb. It was here that the fatal error which has now labeled this first play as "Game 0" kicked in. Without warning, within the final months of Game 0, the game experienced system failure a number of times, and despite all efforts to salvage it the game was lost. This event is referred to often as the SchoolBoard.exe bomb, or the "Expulsion Device, causing the heat death of the Universe". After Game 0's failure, several mods were removed from the list to try keeping the game more stable. After the observation test, it seemed all was well, and Game 1 promptly begun soon after. Game 0 Timeline - As posted by Scribe Derrick 2214 - Petchike colonize Chordata 2240 - Nairauq discovered 2244 - Nairauq demand Petchike vassalization. Petchike decline 2253 - Nairauq demand vassalization again. Petchike Decline 2261 - Farrs-Pea'Cock Alliance is formed 2264 - Qaian Empire declares Farrs rivals; Pea'Cocks enter nonagression pact with Qaian Empire 2267 - Petchike Confederacy declare war on the School Board, beginning the Confederate Conquest of the Board 2268 - Battle of Othaana: Decisive Petchike Victory. School Board fleet destroyed with no survivors 2269 - School Board's Lathoros System wormhole generator destroyed by Petchike Confederacy; School Board's Goffia System under siege by Petchike Confederacy's 1st Voyager Fleet 2270 - Siege of Goffia is lifted as Petchike Confederacy's 1st Voyager Fleet pursues School Board Pellegic Excrusion Fleet 2271 - Pellegic Excrusion Fleet evades Petchike Pursuers. 1st Voyager Fleet decides to move to the Papi System for Operation Abortion 2274 - Petchike Army arrives at The Womb; School Board Pellegic Excrusion Fleet returns to defend capital in last stand. Battle over The Womb: Decisive Petchike Victory. Pellegic Excrusion Fleet losses are total. Invasion of The Womb: Petchike landing forces are repelled. Petchike respond by bombarding civilian centers from space 2275 - 2nd Invasion of The Womb: School Board victory. Petchike landing forces are repelled again. School Board morale is lowered. 3rd Invasion of The Womb: School Board victory. Petchike landing forces are repelled yet again 2276 - 4th Invasion of The Womb: Phyric School Board Victory. Petchike landing forces repelled. 5th Invasion of The Womb: Petchike forces conquer The Womb in their 5th invasion 2277 - As a last-ditch effort, remaining School Board forces utilize the Expulsion Device, causing the heat death of the Universe End of Game 0 Category:Games